Support is requested for participation in the cooperative clinical trials of the Southeastern Cancer Study Group. Phase I studies -Toxicity studies of new schedules of dosage or new combinations of drugs or combined Xray therapy-chemotherapy studies. The Group will not engage as a group in initial toxicity studies of new agents. Phase II studies - Studies, which may or may not be randomized, of the effectiveness of a specific treatment plan in a series of patients with a specific disease or diseases. When appropriate, these studies will be disease-oriented, especially in the signal tumors, but we also intend to include broad-spectrum studies of promising agents or combinations. Phase III studies - Ramdomized comparisons of two or more treatment plans. Emphasis is now on the combined modality treatment of solid tumors which now account for a large proportion of our case accessions. Immunotherapy protocols have been instituted and will be expanded as justified by increasing knowledge. Ancillary and pilot studies alone or with one or more institutions will be performed. Locally we propose to continue in the use of ancillary and pilot studies including chemotherapy, Xray therapy and immunotherapy. These clinical studies will be performed primarily in patients with solid tumors with in vitro and in vivo performance of immunological studies. These studies will generate data and lead to more extensive group studies. Important secondary benefits of these studies are the excellence of patient care and improved training of house officers and medical students.